Health regeneration
Health regeneration (also known as HP5) is a stat similar to mana regeneration which determines the amount of health a champion regenerates over a five-second period. This happens in half-second intervals. Health regeneration is considered to be a form of healing for the purposes of healing increases or decreases, and for the sake of the "Healing Done" stat at the end of game screen. Each champion starts with a certain base rate of health regeneration, which increases by a small amount at each level-up. Health regeneration can be further increased by a variety of items, abilities, runes and neutral buffs. Health regeneration stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. This is true whether the bonus is a flat value or percentage-based. * Flat health regeneration has a gold value of }} per point. * Percentage base health regeneration has a gold value of }} per point. * Health restored by potion has a gold value of per point. Restoring Health : Health can also be restored through others means than health regeneration: healing, life steal, and spell vamp. Increasing health regeneration Items * * * * * }} Consumables * * * }} Champion abilities and * * * * * * }} Runes * }} Neutral buffs * Decreasing health regeneration * Health regeneration can be reduced through healing reduction. See healing reduction. List of champions' health regeneration Trivia ''Last updated: December 21, 2017, patch V7.24b'' Without using or which potentially allows for infinite amounts of health, What may be the highest health regeneration attainable is HP per 5 seconds, with , thanks to his passive , and his ultimate , which both scale with . * health}} and health regeneration}} * ** ( Resolve as a secondary path) ** ** ** (can also be obtained with ) ** * ** 4 ** 1 ** 1 * ** ** *** is at % of his maximum health}} ** ** ** (with the maximum amount of ability power) ** / }} ** (consumed) ** (consumed) ** (consumed) ** (consumed) ** A '''cannot' be consumed because will be full stuffed.'' * AP: ** Items = 4}} + + }} = AP}} *** AP = 80 + ( + + ) = AP}} ** Runes = + + + = ** Buffs = + = ** AP Multiplier = 1 + }} + }} = *** AP = ( |Items}} + + ) = AP}} *** bonus health = 600 + = health}} * health: ** Items: = 4}} + + = ** Runes: = + = ** Buffs = + + = health}} ** Bonus Health Multiplier = 1 + = *** health = |Dr. Mundo's base health}} + ( + + |Buffs}}) = }} health}} * health regeneration: ** Base = ** Items = 4}} + = ** Buffs = + % max health}} + + + + + = % max health health regen}} + ** Health Regen Amplification = = *** Health Regeneration ( (1 + ) + 80 + ( }} )) = }} health regeneration}} **** Or /5}}}} health per second. * In the same situation, is at % maximum health}} so he has currently about *0.01 round 0}} health}}. ** It would take him *0.9999)/( /5) round 2}}}} seconds to recover all his . cs:Health regeneration de:Lebensregeneration es:Regeneración de vida fr:Régénération de points de vie pl:Regeneracja zdrowia ru:Восстановление здоровья zh:生命回复 Category:Defensive champion statistics